


SSB: TAS episode 15: The Picture

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [15]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Coco (2017), Dragon Ball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Humor, Jokes, Pictures, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Pichu found a photo of one of Batman's friends, Two-Face, so he showed it to his friends, the kids (AKA Best Friends forever).Pichu's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game or Batman TAS, only the storyPS: if you want to see the picture, go to Wattpad, the story is there.





	SSB: TAS episode 15: The Picture

"All right guys, today we are going to play a game called: Best Yo Mama Jokes." Said Pit. 

I and my friends are in the living room, on a table. The reason why we are in the living room because since we have nothing to do just fight and get beaten by Jr.

"Best Yo Mama Jokes? Really, that shit is not allowed inside Smash Bros." Mega Man said. "Plus we will get in trouble for that,"

"We can do that shit outside," said kirby. "So no one will hear us saying those jokes."

I like Kirby's plan, even Nana is covering my ears (the reason why she does that, is because I am too young to understand adult stuff, I do understand that shit,) I can still hear what they are saying because I have huge ears.

Lucas said, "Why don't we play another game? I don't want to get in trouble." 

Pit said, "Relax Lucas, I'll start, Yo Mama is so fat: kirby can't cut her in half." 

kirby said angrily, "Hey! That is not nice, plus, I don't use my sword inside, except for beating Jr. I only used my sword for battle."

Toon Link said, "Oh, I got a good one, Yo Mama is so ugly: she made Kirby leaked." 

My friends stayed silent. 

Kirby said, "Dude............." 

Toon Link said, "What? What is wrong with that joke?" 

Young Link whispered to Toon Link's ear. 

"Oh, sorry kirby, I didn't know that until now." Toon Link said. "I might use that joke for someone else."

Kirby said, "Ah, it's ok Toon link." 

Luma said, "Let me give it a try, Yo Mama is so poor: she eats dog shit." 

My friends said, "Ewwwwwwwwww! LUMA!" 

Luma said, "What? that's the joke, she eats dog shit."

Kirby said, "You know what? I'm done playing this game, this game is boring.as hell." 

Toon Link said, "Hey guys, listen to this joke, What is the best part about fucking a 5-year-old? Their hands makes your length look bigger! Ha, ha, ha." 

My friends looked at him with disgusted looks.

Diddy Kong said, "Ewwwwwww! That is so nasty Toonly, where did you get that from?" 

Toon Link said, "From my big brother, Link. Ok here's another joke, What is the worst part about fucking a 5-year-old? Getting the blood off of your clown suit." 

R.O.B took the mini table and smash it onto Toon Link. 

He screamed. "R.O.B! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!"

R.O.B said, "You are talking too much about the edgy world, plus we have younger kids here and they don't understand these kinds of jokes if you want to talk about jokes, stick with kids and family jokes for now on."

Toon Link said, "Oh, how about we have a battle. Uf I win, I will talk about my edgy jokes. But, if you win, I had to talk about kids and family jokes. And you're not good as me!" 

R.O.B said, "Oh, its on asshole!" 

As the two started fighting wildly, Kirby and Young Link tried to stop the fighting, you see, we have rules here and our number one rule is to not fight inside Smash Bros, only on the stages or on Battle. If you get caught fighting inside, well you'll get a spanking from Master Hand 67+ times on the rear end or on the length. But since Master Hand is on a trip with the others, you can fight inside, but clean up the mess you made.

I am starting to get bored, so I left the living room to go somewhere. I wonder when are the others coming back? They should be here in the morning.

I was about to go inside my room when I saw Jr, holding a file. 

I wonder what is the file for? I want it badly.

Jr said, "Ha, ha, ha, this will get kirby in trouble," 

what is Jr planning? Jr went inside his room and shut the door, and he locked the damn door.

I went to his front door trying to get in, I tried pushing the door opened, cutting the door with a chain-saw (Jr's door is metal,) using my head, and kicking it. 

It won't open. 

I was now tired, I sometimes get curious what are other Smashers doing.

An idea popped in my head, I know how to open a metal door, a few days ago, kirby told me that in order to open a metal door, you got to get a flamethrower and flame it at a metal door or something that is made of metal to get it burned. 

So I went to the storage room and stole the flamethrower without permission.

I turned it on and slowly burned the metal door, my little hand went through the melted door, I found the knob and turn it and opened the melted door. 

I am surprised, Jr isn't in his room, maybe he went somewhere else? Who cares, as I found the file on his table I took it quickly. 

Oh boy, I can't wait what is inside this file, I ran out of his room and headed back to the living room, hopefully, R.O.B and Toon Link aren't fighting anymore.

When I arrived back in the living room, R.O.B and Toon link are still fighting.

R.O.B said, "Never, EVER mess with a robot." 

Toon Link was beaten up very badly, he got a black eye, a broken arm, and a kick on the private part. 

Toon Link has to go to Dr. Mario, and oh boy, our doctor is the worst.

Nana turned around and said to me, "Pichu, do you want something to eat?" 

On some cases, the Ice Climbers don't pay attention what am I doing, which that makes me happy, I do like the Ice Climbers but I think they are, um? Too over-protected if that's the word? 

I said to Nana, "Nope, I just ate bread with cream on it." 

Toon Link said, "Is it the inappropriate cream?" 

Kirby said angerly, "Toon Link............"

"What? Back in my home, we don't use the cream everyone knows, we use the inappropriate cream, it actually cames out of men and sometimes women," said Toon Link. "And it's delicious as hell. and it tastes like whipped cream."

"Ewwwww!" Said my friends. 

Pit said, "Toon Link, I don't understand how and where do you get these jokes at? It's disgusting and edgy."

Toon link said, "Again, from my big brother, Link."

Popo said, "Dude, you have the worst brother ever in history, anyways Pichu what's that in your hands?" 

I showed them the file, they seemed surprised. 

Ness said, "It's just a file everyone, nothing important."

I said, "The file I found was a part of Jr's plan, he is planning something to kirby."

My friends gasped.

kirby said, "Open it, what's inside the file," 

I then opened the file.

And took out what's inside the file, holy shit, its a picture of one of Batman's friends, Two-Face. It does not look creepy, (I seem scary shit before.)

I turned the picture to show it to my friends.

Their eyes shot opened and some of their jaws dropped and almost hit the floor.

My friends yelled, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As they run around the room while screaming, Lucas went through the walls while screaming, Pit's wings went out of control and flies insanely, Toon Link was swinging his sword side-to-side without stopping, the Ice Climbers smashed their head to each other while screaming, R.O.B make insane robot sounds, Ness swings his bat side-to-side like Toon Link, Mega man shots crazy as hell, Diddy Kong makes monkey noises, Young Link just runs around the table in the living room, Luma spins around while screaming, and Kirby just stands there not screaming.

While I just sit on the floor.

1 hour later

After an hour of screaming and yelling, I still sit on a floor, and a smile appeared on my face after 34 minutes. 

I didn't notice no other Smasher came in the living room, maybe they are busy? I don't know, and I can't believe we were screaming (except me and Kirby,) for an hour.

Now it's starting to get annoying, Kirby went up to me and yelled at me, (because of the screaming), "PICHU! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FACE!? WHY WOULD YOU SHOW THAT PICTURE TO US!? NOW EVERYONE IS SCREAMING LIKE THEY ARE IN ARKHAM!-" 

He was cut off by Master Hand, Crazy Hand, some Smashers, the Bat-Family, and 15 new kids came out of the entrance door. 

Their eyes shot open when they saw the screaming and the running around the living room, (the living room and the entrance are connected.)

Mario said while yelling, "ALRIGHT! SHUT THE FUCK UP KIDS!" 

As my friends stopped yelling like psychopaths. 

Mega man said, "Kill that motherfucker!" 

He didn't notice that the others returned.

"What just happened?" Said the hand with four fingers.

"I have no idea," said the girl with a red scarf.

Mega man just stayed silent. 

Kirby said, "I can explain-" he was about to finish when Pit crashed into Kirby and broke a window while Kirby screamed.

Ah shit, I knew I will get in trouble.

Jigglypuff said, "What on earth is going on here?" 

My friends didn't speak.

The Joker said, "Why did we miss out the fun?" 

Batman said to The Joker, "Shut up Joker, this is serious, no time to play jokes."

I was about to speak when Kirby and Pit came out of the broken window and Kirby said, "Well I'll tell when everyone else is scared as shit, you see, while you guys are gone, Pichu found a file that Jr is planning something evil. So Pichu showed us what is inside the file Jr is planning, It shows a picture of Two-Face looking creepy as hell, "

Everyone gasped.

"Santa mierda! (Holy shit!" Said Cruz in Spanish.

The Bat-Family have anger looks on their faces, Two-Face is the most anger one of the bunch. 

Toon Link interrupted, "That what she says ha, ha, ha." 

Everyone stared at Toon link with 'what the fuck' looks.

Bowser said, "So Jr was behind this? Let me call him down, JR!" 

Jr came running downstairs. "Hey d- oh hey guys, how is the trip?" 

They are angry at Jr.

"What with the looks?" He said sounding innocent. 

Meta Knight said, "Well, my girlfriend said that you are planning something bad to him, is that true?"

Jr looked at Kirby. "H-how did you know?" 

Mario pointed at me.

Jr got mad. "Why you little bastard, you went in my room and took my evil plan."

Kirby said, "Well, if isn't your fault who got a picture of Two-Face, none of this will happened." 

Jr said, "I wasn't talking to you pink ball shit!" 

This cause Kirby and Meta Knight to get upset.

meta knight said, "What the hell do you say to my girlfriend?!" As he took out his sword and Kirby did too. 

Jr was shocked. "OH WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! I'M S-" he was cut off by Kirby and Meta Jnight beat up Jr, again.

Cloud went inside the living room and saw what is going on. 

he said to master hand, " Masutāhando, nani ga okotte iru no? (Master Hand, what is happening?)" 

Master Hand said to Cloud, "Kumo ga miemasu, watashitachiha watashitachi no hōmon kara modottekita tokorode, ima kodomo-tachi wa Battoman no tomodachi no hitori no shashin de sakende imasu. (You see Cloud, we just came back from our visit and now the kids are screaming at a picture of one of Batman's friend.)"

Master hand can speak all the languages you can think of.

The hand kid looked sad, Master Hand whispered into the hand kid's ear, he smiled and hugged Master Hand and Crazy Hand. 

I was about to leave when Jigglypuff said to me, "Pichu, get over here now." 

I went tot Jigglypuff and said, "What is it Jigglypuff? I didn't do anything wrong."

Poison Ivy said, "Well, you did something that is wrong, do you want to know what that is?" 

I said to her, "What is it?" 

She said to me. "when you find something that is horrible, please reported to us adults, not your friends, or else the problem will get even worse. understand?" 

I nodded at her.

Kirby and Meta Knight stopped beating up Jr, and Kirby saw the other kid, he asked Master Hand who is that, after Master Hand explains who is the kid, a smile appeared on Kirby's face. 

he went to the kid ,(whose name is Glover,) and introduce to himself. 

Glover and Kirby chat, they become friends and Glover is now a part of the Best Friends Forever club. 

Two-Face tapped my head. "Aren't you supposed to apologize to someone?" 

Oops I forgot about that.

after I said my apologies, Two-Face forgives me. At least he didn't kill me. 

Jr said to me, "And how did you get in my room? The door is locked." 

I said, "Well... Um? you see, I use a flamethrower and melted your metal door on the center." 

Jr yelled, "YOU WHAT?!" As he was about to attack me. 

Kirby and Meta Knight hold Jr in their hands. 

I took a step back while Jr keeps on screaming at me 'you're a fucking whore!' 

While my friends and the rest watched Jr being all cray-cray. and I'm am enjoying it.

"Jr is one son of a bitch" said Goku.

The end


End file.
